One Cause, Two Hearts
by leros
Summary: Three ninteen year olds and one sixteen year old find them selves at Cornith. But not all is well. The facts that they all are rangers for the past year and they have two little kids living with them is no help. What will happen when two teams collide?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer **I do not own **the RMP rangers, Dr. K, Gen, Gemma, Venjix, Tenya 7 or anyone or anything that is from the show.

Claimer **I do own **Hailey, Roseanna, Jacob, Joshua, Allison, Naomi, Cory, the plot and anything or anyone that is unrecognizable from the show. **So do not use my tiles or characters with out my permission**.

Chapter 1 " Playing Rescuers"

Hailey McHenry was at her computer, it was like her life for the most part.

Allison Jackson was playing cook for five people including her self ,even though she was a bad cook.

Cory was playing teacher for the five year old kids living with him, Rosanna and Joshua.

Allison was the outgoing one. Cory was the teacher and good friend and Hailey was the brains but was still rather strong.

Cory also taught Allison from four to ten.

Hailey was always on the computer but does play the mother to Roseanna and Joshua and big sister to Allison.

But when danger calls they aren't just strange teenagers who live on their own and never leave the house.

They become the Special Force rangers.

"We want to go outside," begged Roseanna and Joshua as they finished lunch.

"Alright fifteen minutes," said Cory.

"I'm going to go get groceries," said Allison.

"Alright," said Hailey.

"Hailey, how is the money thing going?" asked Cory.

"Great. I just got all our bills paid for any an enough money for extras to last us until next month," said Hailey.

"Good. How about the zords and powers?" asked Cory.

"Well with only three of us the Megazord is much smaller but I'm working on making it more powerful to make up for the size and the updates for the powers are complete. Now go watch Rosie and Josh," said Hailey as she keep working on her program of the zords.

Cory went by the window ant watched the two five year old kids like a hawk watching a school of fish in a river.

Allison got back within ten minutes and in time for Hailey to finally make a break through with the Megazord.

"I did it. Our Megazord is fully workable," said Hailey.

"Great!" said Allison with excitement.

"Hailey S.F.A. is here," said Cory ready to attack.

Hailey ran out of the house ,for the first time, and fought off the two people in black.

Roseanna and Joshua ran off into the house.

Hailey came back in and went back to her computer to try to get to communicate to the head of Defense Of Corinth, Colonel Mason Truman, to explain who they are, what they are, and how they came to be.

"Rosie, Josh, come on," said Cory going into the basement.

Rosie and Josh went into the basement to their 'sanctuary' as the called it.

Allison began to cook fish for everyone but Hailey, whom she mad ham and mashed potatoes for.

"Yes. My secretary told me that you and your friends may be able Corinth," said Colonel Mason Truman.

"Yes. See we are a ranger team called Special Force. Me and two other friends made most of the things the team uses together and we all made are own powers and suites to fit with our own special abilities. See we have special powers such as physic/mind powers, being able to access and control computers with only the person's mind and the power to freeze certain people and freeze time. We all grew up in a top security base in Arizona. But we all were born here in Corinth before it became a domed city and were kidnapped to the S.F.A. base. Venjix is getting more powerful by the second. We lost two members to get back inside Corinth, so we all want to get rid of Venjix," said Hailey.

"How old are you and your group?" asked Colonel Mason Truman.

"I'm fifteen, my teammate Cory is fifteen and my other teammate Allison is thirteen," said Hailey not telling the colonel of the two kids.

"Also we all have a cetin skills. Like me I'm a computer genius but I also now Marshal Arts, I taught my self. Cory designs/draws the things we use ,then I make it, and he also is a chemistry genius and Allison makes sure we can us it in the outdoor environment with out harm to us or the environment being a genius with geology and ecology." said Hailey.

"Alright you are in. Just prove your self when the RPM rangers need help," said Colonel Mason Truman.

Hailey hanged up after saying a proper goodbye and told Allison and Cory the good news.

Colonel Mason Truman didn't plan on telling the rangers and Dr. K until they prove them selves.

Hailey hacked into the ranger alert system and communication system so fast the Dr. K didn't notice.

Within the hour the RPM rangers were in a battle.

(Basement)

"Now, Rosie and Josh we will all be gone for a while so you have to stay in you special rooms down here until we get back and then you can do what you want," said Cory.

Rosie and Josh went into metal rooms that was impossible for anyone to get into with out a key.

Cory put their homework, food and drinks into their rooms and then went upstairs.

(Upstairs)"Don't worry, Cory. They will be okay," said Hailey.

Cory just nodded his head yes knowing that Hailey was right.

(Battlefield)

"Dr. K are energy is down almost to nothing," pleaded Summer.

A few moments later Hailey, Cory and Allison showed up morphered and then after RPM recovered and shrank the creature then the Spirit Force rangers destroyed the creature for good.

Hailey, Allison and Cory introduced them selves to Summer, Dillon, Flynn, Ziggy and Scott.

The RPM ranger took them to Dr. K.

"Who made that kind of power canyon?" asked Dr. K.

"Me and my friends Naomi and Jacob helped me," said Hailey.

"We have been working on it since we were five, by force, but by the time we turned six we would do it for fun," said Cory.

"Actually I started at five and my brother was six when we started being we came six years after they did," said Allison.

"I was four week old when I ended up in it," said Hailey.

"I was two months and Naomi was one month," said Cory.

"I had the most dramatic kidnapping," said Hailey.

"They had to still my parents to get me away from them. I seen them kill my father and remember it. My mom died right after having me by those people gave her a drug overdose," said Hailey.

"I can understand that felling of being cooped up indoors," said Dr. K.

It grew very quite in the room.

"Hailey we need to get back," said Cory.

Hailey told Dr. K how to contact them and her and fallowed her friends.

After the Spirit Force rangers left.

"They are strange," said Ziggy.

"I'll find out what I can about the Spirit Force and Scott ask your father about these new rangers," said Dr. K.

"On it," said Scott.

(Please review)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer **I do not own **the RMP rangers, Dr. K, Gen, Gemma, Venjix, Tenya 7 or anyone or anything that is from the show.

Claimer **I do own **Hailey, Roseanna, Jacob, Joshua, Allison, Naomi, Cory, the plot and anything or anyone that is unrecognizable from the show. **So do not use my tiles or characters with out my permission**.

Chapter 2 "Everyone Makes Big Mistakes"

(Hailey, Allison and Cory's house)

Roseanna always had trouble sleeping and tonight was no different.

"Rosie, go to bed," said the tried Cory.

"What's wrong?" asked Hailey.

"Something is in my closet." said Rosie.

"Come on. I'll show you nothing is there," said Hailey.

Rosie smiled.

"Why doesn't Hailey become a teacher," thought Cory.

(Rosie's Room)

"See nothing is there," said Hailey tucking Rosie back into bed but decided to stay there just in case. After being told that Dillon has a virus in him and had turned on his own team and then come back to good, that worried Hailey.

Hailey fell sleep in a chair and then heard a noise in the closet that woke her and Rosie up.

"See, I do know what I' talking about," cried Rosie.

"Shh Rosie," said Hailey.

Hailey got up and walked over to the closet and Rosie went under her balked to hide her self.

"Come out what ever you are," said Hailey.

Hailey opened the closet to have a wolf like thing with two very sharp yellow teeth came out.

Hailey fell backwards hitting her head not realizing she forget something important until it was too late.

Rosie ran out of her room into Cory's room not stopping for anything with a deformed dog casing behind her.

(The RPM Lounge)

"Who just screamed?" asked Scott.

"Not me," said Summer.

"Not me," said Dr. K.

"Then who was it? It sounded close," said Flynn.

"Is there any other girls around by?" asked Ziggy.

"No, I don't think," said Dr. K.

"Where do the Sprit Force live?" asked Dillon.

"No clue," said Dr. K.

"I'll call them and If we hear the phone ring it's them," said Dr. K.

Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, Scott, Flynn and Dr. K. could hear the phone ring form the lounge.

Ziggy went back to bed.

"You three better go. I don't think they like me," said Dillon.

"It's only nature. Hailey told me it doesn't bother her but Cory has a issue with robots," said Dr. K.

"Alright," said Scott.

"There better not be a robot over there," said Flynn.

(Cory's Room)

Rosie slammed the door shut.

"Cory, Cory something's out there. Something is wrong with Hailey she won't move," cried Rosie.

Cory heard growling and snarling outside of his door.

Cory got up and opened his window and lifted Rosie out of the room and then got out him self.

Cory climbed down the roof and down on to the roof of the porch and jumped down and got a ladder.

"Rosie come down to the roof of the porch, don't worry I have you," said Cory.

Rosie got down to the roof of the porch and climbed down the ladder.

Scott, Flynn and Summer pulled up into the drive.

"What is going on?" asked Scott.

"No clue besides what ever is in there isn't a robot or human and it want's Rosie here," said Cory.

"Who else is in there?" asked Flynn.

"Well Allison is still asleep, Joshua is still asleep and who knows if Hailey is still alive. I didn't believe Rosie when she said something was in her closet but I heard it," said Cory.

"I told you," said Rosie.

Allison came out.

"There is some crazy wolf in there with yellow huge sharp teeth," said Allison.

Flynn went in and bought out Joshua. Hailey was able to get out her self.

"Don't worry it won't hurt anyone on purpose. It's just an experiment gone wrong. My cousin tried to get the dog to stop being like a cat and accidentally made it this. I'm trying to fix it. She went after Rosie because she thought Rosie was playing a game and she was not pleasant because I forget to give her the chew toy I made so she would stop eating Rosie's shoes. She is like a distorted big puppy," said Hailey.

"I have the thing to fix her, right here," said Hailey giving the dog a treat.

Then it passed out.

"Cory help me with the 'pig' and bring it into the basement again," said Hailey as Cory came over and helped Hailey with the thing.

Rosie, Joshua and Allison went back to bed.

"Sorry about that. She just scared me by being in the closet. She was suppose to be in the basement," said Hailey.

"Will it hurt anyone?" asked Flynn.

"No she's an vegetarian," said Hailey.

"I'm going back to bed," said Cory.

"You're a pain and a half," said Hailey.

Cory went back to bed.

"Where did Allison go?" asked Hailey.

"To bed," said Summer.

"What is Allison talking about she doesn't sleep," said Hailey.

"What is she then?" asked Scott.

"She doesn't know she isn't human. She is a humanroid. Half human half robot. So was her brother Brad," said Hailey.

"Like Dillon?" asked Summer.

"Not really. Her mom was an android and her dad was human," said Hailey.

"Okay," said Flynn.

"Trust me, my past is even harder to understand," said Hailey.

"You better come over to out place so you can tell us what to think about this," said Scott.

"Fine, but I'm coming back soon as possible," said Hailey.

Hailey drove over to RPM base.

"What do you think about this?" asked Dillon.

"What I'm I suppose to being helping with?" asked Hailey.

"They are all mad because I told them the truth that I made the Venjix virus and they don't understand," said Dr. K.

"I'm siding with Dr. K. because I know what's it's like to be raised not knowing who you are inside because I was raised like that too. You would do anything to escape. I actually killed a person to get out of a military base but no one had proof that I did it," said Hailey.

"I also know what it is like to be forced to do something and to live on a lie," said Hailey.

"Just to let you all know, that ever person makes a few big mistakes. You may never trust me again because I killed a person but you don't know why I did it and you'll never understand what it is like to live with a person that killed a family member," said Hailey almost it tears.

"Give Dr. K. another chance," said Hailey.

"Alright," said Dillon, Summer, Ziggy, Scott and Flynn.

"You'll make a good counselor," said Summer.

Hailey laughed inside.

(Please Review, Tell me your thoughts on how I can make the story better)


End file.
